Party Crisis
by x3Jennyx3
Summary: Ino forces Sakura to go to Neji's party at the Hyuuga Mansion with her.Ino catches Sakura staring at Neji,helps Sakura start a conversation with him.Later on,Naruto eats all of the remaining food.Neji and Sakura has to cook something.But a romance starts.


**Party Crisis**

It was a typical,normal day for Sakura and it's her day off ,windy weather.23 year-old Sakura was so happy with the type of day and weather that she stayed home all stayed home alone today since her mom left this morning for a mission (she's an ANBU).Lady Tsunade was her only guardian for was almost finished with her house chores,she just needs to put up some laundry...

Ino , wearing a purple haltertop with a matching mini-skirt , slammed open the startled by such an appearance,her laundry basket which was in her hands fell on the floor which some clothes scattered on the ground and one white shirt especially on her head.

"Knock next time,Ino!",Sakura shouted frustrated at her best friend as she placed the scattered clothes in the laundry basket.

Ino completely ignored Sakura's comment.

"Why aren't you well-dressed?!",Ino shouted as she rushed over and held on the short sleeve of Sakura's polo shirt.

Sakura pushed her best friend's hand away."What you never saw a girl wear a red and white polo shirt?",Sakura said,patting down the short sleeve of her shirt.

"Oh my god,you don't know what today is?!"

"I think it's Fri-..."

Ino cutted Sakura off."Today's Neji's party at the Hyuuga mansion!".

"So?"

"So?!We were all invited!"

Sakura sighed."Fine let's go..",Sakura said monotonously.

When Sakura headed for the door,Ino grabbed her wrist.

"Whoah..you're not wearing that to Neji's party!",her fashion-eyed friend said.

Ino headed to Sakura's bedroom still holding onto Sakura's wrist.

Ino looked through all of Sakura's clothings.

"No offense but you have bad fashion sense...all your clothes are either your training outfit,nurse outfit,and the rest are just modern outfits!"

Ino scanned once more."Ah-ha!This will do!".Yamanaka Ino held the red,short spagetti strap shirt and threw it at Sakura.

"This isn't my type of 's too revealing!",Sakura complained.

"Hey if you're gonna impress Neji you oughta wear that!".Ino threw a red mini-skirt at Sakura then the leggings so Sakura wouldn't complain more.

Sakura's face knew Sakura too went to the bathroom to Sakura came out 5 minutes later.

"You look so cute!",Ino said as she claps for her great success.

Sakura rolled her eyes when she heard Ino's comment.

"Let's just go",Sakura said monotonously as she went out the front door.

Ino hurried after her pink-headed friend.

Ino and Sakura went down 5 blocks.

"Here we are!",the energetic blondie said.

"No really?",Sakura said sarcastically,pointing to the huge banner saying "Welcome to the Hyuuga Mansion!".

"Yes really!",Ino said walking to the front door._I didn't think Ino was that dumb._

Sakura followed both went through the front door.

"Hi Sakura and Ino-chan!",Naruto shouted as he walked to Sakura and Ino,with Hinata,wearing a knee-length light blue dress with a black jacket,clinging to Naruto's arm.

"Hey Naruto!",Sakura said.

"You guys make such a great couple!",Ino compilmented.

Hinata's cheeks reddened."T-thanks Ino..!",Hinata said,smiling.

"Naruto,L-let's get a drink",Hinata young,happy couple walked away.

Sakura saw Neji walked wasn't wearing the usual training was wearing a black,short sleeved unbuttoned shirt with a white undershirt and black jeans._Wow he looks so cute...wait I mean hot..._

Sakura continued dreamily staring at stared at Sakura.

"Uh..hello earth to Sakura?!",Ino shouted,waving her hand continously in her spaced-out friend's face.

"Huh?I mean what?",Sakura replied as "she return to the face of the earth".

Ino looked at Sakura's gasped."Are you staring at Neji?"

Sakura's face reddened."Maybe..."

Sakura knew what will happen like when they were 10,Sakura had a crush on a cute boy (which wasn't Sasuke) and Ino tried to get Sakura and her crush turned out horrible!Her crush found out,didn't like Sakura back,and never spoke to Sakura again.

Ino smirked.

_Oh my god!I know that look!She's gonna--_

"No Ino don't --!"

"Neji!",Ino shouted.

Neji turned to see walked to Ino.

"What is it?",Neji asked.

"Sakura wants to talk to you",Ino said,smiling,looking as friendly as can be."I'll leave you two alone",Ino lefted to talk to Shikamaru,her winked at Sakura.

Sakura was so mad,her emerald eyes had small flames in them,her fist clenched.

"Are you gonna punch me?",Neji asked as he held up her fist.

"Oh no!I was just umm..I'm sorry,Neji!",Sakura muttered with her face reddened from embarassment.

Both of their eyes looked at their hands both blushed and turned away.

Dance music was turned on and was on the Dj with Hinata on his side.

"Let's go upstairs",Neji suggested.

"Sure",Sakura replied.

Sakura followed Neji,seeing all of these rooms made her head dizzy._If I had to use the restroom,I think I wouldn't even know how the hell to find it._

Neji seeing the confused pink-headed girl looking around bewildered."Most of them are guest rooms",Neji said to calm Sakura down a bit.

After walking few steps and taking 2 turns,we found Neji's both entered.

"How do you even know which room is yours?Do you even put a sign on your door atleast?",Sakura asked,still confused.

Neji laughed,amused by Sakura's questions."It's easy to remember once you get used to it".

Sakura still seeing millions of doors in her ,looked around his had his ANBU outfits and clothings in a huge,golden frame with locks on the closet was huge like one of those celebrity's bed has one of those byakugan symbols,huge one on his blanket.

"'re like a celebrity if you have this kind of room",Sakura said,amazed.

Neji noticed something different from Neji when she saw him remembered how stubborn and cold-hearted Neji was in the teen he seemed bit more outgoing._Thank god for Tenten's counseling._

"You seem different,Hyuuga",Sakura said,smiling as she stared at his unexpected clothing.

" seem different too",Neji said,looking at her revealing clothes.

Sakura blushed seeing Neji stare at her with his milky byakugan eyes.

They both sat on the bed,tired from standing too long.

Sakura thinking of her shift at the Konoha hospital,automically got stressed-out.

Before thinking,she laid on a black yet comfy pillow which happens to be right next to her.

"Am I your pillow?",Neji questioned,seeing Sakura laying on his lap.

Sakura immediately stood up from his lap."I'm so s-sorry.I didn't mean to lay on your lap!",Sakura muttered.

"It's fine".

Sakura fidgeting with her red mini-skirt from such an embarassment.

Neji noticed her fidgeting."You shouldn't be fidgeting or embarassed",Neji said,holding Sakura's hand and holding up her chin.

Sakura's cheeks were rosy red._I feel like I wanna kiss him._But she just placed her other hand on his lap.

Neji letted her chin and hand did of them blushing and turning away from each other.

"Sorry if I got too close to you",Neji said.

"It's fine",Sakura replied,smiling.

Hinata opened Neji's door.

"Neji-san!For some reason,all the foods are gone!All the guests are hungry,and leaving!",Hinata shouted,without any stuttering.

That was the first time Neji and Sakura heard her shout so loud.

"Where's your father?Isn't he atleast gonna order pizza or something?",Neji questioned.

"He's helping Hanabi with her he didn't tell me where,Neji-san!",Hinata answered.

"Do you have money on you?Cuz I spent all my money",Neji asked,looking through his wallet for money.

"No,Naruto spent all MY money at Konoha Casino last Friday",Hinata replied,looking down,slapped her forehead for her stupidity.

"Hinata!",Naruto yelled.

"What happened to him?",Sakura questioned.

"He ate kinda all the food,which results to food poisoning..",Hinata answered,running out the door to help her boyfriend in-need who was vomiting in the toilet.

"I know how to make a I need an assistant..",Sakura said as she looked at Neji,using her springy-green eyes to look irrestible as can be.

Neji smirked -- his infamous smirk."Fine".

Sakura smiled."Let's go!",Sakura said cheerfully,grabbing Neji's wrist going downstairs.

Sakura and Neji headed for the kitchen.

"The party seems deserted..",Sakura said,seeing some people she knows instead of atleast hundreds of strangers.

"Let's just go to the kitchen",Neji said as he held onto Sakura's wrist.

Sakura gathered all the supplies for the pizza dough in a blink of an eye.

"Your future husband must be lucky to have a wife like you",Neji said,winking.

Sakura's face burning up from such a compilment."Thanks,Neji".

Sakura grabbed one of Hinata's apron and wore it on.

"I'll need cheese,sauce,pepperoni or any other pizza toppings",Sakura said to her milky eyed assistant as she tied one of the apron strings to her neck then her waist.

"Right away..",Neji said monotonously,as he salutes to Sakura,rampaging the refrigerator for supplies that Sakura ordered.

"There",Neji said,placing the supplies on top of the kitchen counter.

Neji looked at the corner of his eye finding out that Sakura was already done with the pizza dough.

Sakura catching Neji staring at her."..What?"

"How did you do it so fast?",Neji questioned.

"Oh I just......",Sakura continued the endless directions of how to make a pizza dough.

"Alright I get it',Neji said,to end the endless directions.

Sakura rolled the dough flat and round and made the crust for the spread the pizza sauce on the flat pizza dough.

Sakura playfully threw bits of cheese at ,spitting out bits of cheese,splash some sauce on Sakura's face.

"Oh no you di'int!",Sakura said,wiping off some sauce on her threw pepperonis and mushrooms at threw some vegetables at Sakura.

(Few minutes later..)

Both of them laughed so hard they fell on the kitchen floor,laughing from the food fight.

Ino,peeking at the oddly cute couple,noticed the cute romance from both of them and smiled.

Neji leaned over closer to face reddened to rosy lifted Sakura up onto his 's face reddened to dark red._I could fall in love with those shiny silver eyes anyday.._

Neji holding onto Sakura's held onto Sakura's chin to lean her closer to his claimed Sakura's saucy lips to 's face was burning up from Neji's kiss,but it wasn't over yet..

Neji slipped his tongue into Sakura's mouth,playfully playing with Sakura's tongue,a moan escaped her twirled Neji's long,dark brown hair as Neji moves his hands up and down on Sakura's spine,releasing another moan from the pink-headed medic-nin.

Sakura slipped her mouth off of Neji's and seductively lick his ,returning the favor,left trails of kisses on her 's spagetti strap fell down.

Sakura slipping her hands under his white undershirt,feeling his 6-pack abs and the rest of his strong torso,a moan came out of the Byakugan user's gently nibbling on Sakura's earlobe playfully,released a giggle from cherry-blossomed haired Sakura.

Sakura pulled Neji away,placing her hands on his shoulder,pulling one of her spagetti strap up.

"You're a great kisser,Hyuuga Neji",Sakura said as she went nose-to-nose with Neji.

" are too",Neji replied,pulling Sakura in into another kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god,she still kissing him",Ino said,spy at the cute couple.

"Who's kissing who?",Hinata asked,standing behind Ino.

"Neji and Sakura are kissing",Ino took a long stare at Hinata."What the heck are you wearing?!",Ino questioned at Hinata's waitress/maid outfit.

"Naruto told me it makes him less sick and stuff",Hinata said,fidgeting with her ruffles.

Ino slapped her forehead."And you listened to him?",Ino questioned.

"Yeah,I wanted to help him so he told me to wear this",Hinata answered,fixing her white waitress/maid ruffled hat.

"So where's Shikamaru?",Hinata questioned,teasingly nudged Ino.

Ino blushing from the mention of her crush's name."He went home,he said he was tired",Ino replied.

"Same 'O Shikamaru",Hinata giggled.

"Hinata!",Naruto shouted that it echoed.

"Coming!",Hinata shouted back,waving bye to Ino,going upstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should finish the pizza,Neji",Sakura said,pushing Neji away from another kiss.

"You're right",Neji said as both of them got up and continued to cooking.

(45 minutes later)

"Ding!" Sakura takes the pizza out the oven. "We're done!",Sakura shouted as she placed the pizza on the counter,taking her oven mitts took the pizza to the living room and placed it on the food took off her apron and put it where she found it and went to the living room.

Neji sighed."All the guests left".

"Isn't it a good thing?Cuz If the guests haven't left then we didn't had our first kiss",Sakura said as she kissed kissed back.

"Awww look at the cute couple",Ino said, stucked her tongue out at Ino.

Naruto rushed downstairs."I'm so hungry!",Naruto said as he drools looking at the pizza.

"Go ahead",Sakura said.

Naruto grabbed two pieces of pizza and ate it in two bites per rushed down."Naruto!You were food poisoned and now you continue eating!",Hinata yelled,frustrated as she hit Naruto's head.

"Oww!",Naruto yelped as he rubbed his head.

All of them sat down for ate slices until the pizza slices were gone.

"Here's another saucy kiss",Sakura said as she claimed Neji's lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if it's bad or anything (I'm a newbie in fanfiction).**

**Please review :)**

**-x3Jennyx3**


End file.
